regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Twittlefoot
Ian is a badass mo'fo working for the Department of Mysteries as a super sekrit spy. He, amazingly enough, seems to own a couple morals or at least knows where you can buy a couple. __TOC__ Ian Twittlefoot Nicknames/Aliases: Age: 28 Date of birth: August 13, 1979 Blood: Halfblood Wand: 9.5 inches willow with vampire fang Alumni: Gryffindor Occupation: Non-Official Cover Operative, Department of Mysteries Home: Cheap flat in a lesser part of town. Ian wanted to skimp on rent so he could by nicer things. Thank God for wards. The place is a bit shabby in decoration and furniture, but at least it’s got a big closet? Finances: Ian is paid a hefty amount for what he does. But in order to prevent suspicion, he must try to live fairly middle-class, as far as Wizarding-goes. To outsiders, it appears that he makes enough to get by on his high-spending life and still afford a cheap flat. Household: External Appearance: Because his job can be so intense, Ian must keep himself in top physical condition. Due to this, he exercises frequently, keeping a lean, toned figure. While he must often wear disguises and glamours, he tends to have hair on the longer side and keeps neatly trimmed facial hair. Ian prefers Muggle clothes to Wizarding ones. Height: 6’0 Weight: 165 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown First Impression: Internal Political Views: Quirks/Habits: Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual, though the job doesn’t lend itself well to relationships Boggart: Himself dead. Death is the one thing he cannot work his way out of. Patronus: Bat Mirror of Erised: Someone (the gender would be somewhat indefinite) holding onto him with that loving feeling—because of the nature of his job (which he does enjoy, of course), love seems like a virtual impossibility. Strengths: Chivalrous, detached. Charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, history of magic. Weaknesses: Potions, Herbology. Tactless, stubborn, judgmental, argumentative. Fears and Philias: Hobbies/Interests: Favourite Belongings: Favourite Places: Secrets: optional History Ian Twittlefoot was born on August 13, 1979 to Anne Hornsby and Atticus Twittlefoot. Aside from being slightly small (6 lbs, 1 oz—which Atticus theorized was because Anne refused to quit smoking during pregnancy), there was nothing unusual about him. He laughed, he cried, he ate, he learned to crawl. And things seemed relatively normal at home—Anne’s sister was a Muggleborn Wizard, and she enjoyed that Atticus could charm brooms and mops to do her work for her. A normal household with a relatively normal child. No complaints there. And when Twittlefoot was the proper age, he went to Hogwarts, like any normal Wizard. Of course, it nearly broke his mother’s heart, but after the first few months, she managed to cope with the empty nest by throwing herself into a burgeoning catering business (Twittlefoot’s Treasures: Authentic Muggle Cuisine for your events). Besides, Ian came home on all of the major breaks, and they were a warm family again. When the war broke out, Ian sided with the Ministry. It was an obvious choice, given his Muggle-mother. After graduating, he joined the Wizarding Reconaissance Corps. His job, in essence, was the wartime precursor of being an NCO—this was, in fact, how he met Amanda Rothberg. After the war ended, Ian was solicited by the Department of Mysteries to continue his espionage activities. His innate ability with foreign languages and his abilities in Transfiguration and Charms made him the perfect candidate, and he accepted. At his entry to the game, Ian is returning from a two-year mission in Finland collecting information on the Finnish Ministry’s groundbreaking yeti experiments. Meta Journal: twittlefoot PB: Dave Annable Player: Michael Category: Characters Category: Unspeakables